


Countdown.

by PS_Write



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PS_Write/pseuds/PS_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NYE celebrations.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Countdown.

**Author's Note:**

> NYE celebrations.

After a whirlwind holiday season filled with overbearing but well meaning family and friends, Connor and Oliver made the easy decision to spend New Year’s Eve alone together. They spent the day doing nothing with each, delighting in the lack of stress and happiness of being together.

Empty food containers, wine glasses, and wrapping paper from a surprise present from Connor- “you should be spoiled everyday, Ollie”- were piled somewhat neatly on the coffee table. The New Year’s Eve Live show they’d been watching was forgotten about, both of them finding the feel of the others skin much more entertaining.

Connor had half a mind to listen out for signs the New Year was upcoming. He was struggling, mind fogging as Oliver gripped his hips harder, pulling him closer and meeting Connor’s thrusts.

“Faster,” Oliver commanded, eyes shut tight as pleasure spread through him. Connor braced a hand on the back of the sofa, shifting the angle but keeping with the pace. “C'mo-o-onn…” Oliver moaned, squeezing at Connor’s hips, no doubt leaving marks.

“What’s your rush?” Connor ground out, feeling his composure starting to slip.

Voices from the street below began to get louder, excitement beginning to fill the air. Connor glanced quickly at the clock on the wall. 

23:578

He kept his pace slow, driving Oliver crazy as he did. 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Connor, please.”

Connor grasped under Oliver’s knees, bringing them to rest on his shoulders.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God…”

Oliver’s head rolled from side to side, baring his neck. Connor surged forward, lips latching onto the junction between Oliver’s neck and shoulder. He licked, bit, and sucked his way up until he found Oliver’s lips and claimed his mouth. 

23:59.

Connor slid a hand between their bodies, taking hold of Oliver and revelling in the gasps coming from the man beneath him, eyes squeezing shut as muscles clenched and nails dug that bit harder. Head bowed, he picked up the speed of his thrusts and found himself plastered to Oliver, his legs having dropped to lock around Connor’s waist to hold him in place. They both gasped, moaned, groaned as their pleasure built. Thrusts became sloppy, bites and scratches becoming harsher. 

“Close,” Oliver choked out, locking eyes with Connor. 

The voices from below began to shout, signalling the beginning of the countdown.

“Ollie…” Connor’s thrusts became erratic, desperately trying hold on. 

“…. 9, 8, 7…” 

“Connor. Yes. God, yes, there.”

“… 6, 5, 4…”

The voices grew louder, Oliver and Connor doing their best to out do them.

“… 3, 2, 1…” 

“Connor!”

Connor feels Oliver stiffen, his breath stilling as he comes hard. His back arches and he struggles to keep contact with Connor, pleasure soaring through him. Connor pushes forward one last time, frozen above Oliver, chest heaving. Connor slumps forward, wrecked. Both are breathing heavy, struggling to catch their breath. 

They lie there for what feels like hours, fireworks going off in the background as they hold each other. 

“Happy New Year, Ollie.”


End file.
